


One Hell of a Bird

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Relationships: Amelia Earhart/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	One Hell of a Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



She cleared the bridge--unprecedented but she was the captain. Amelia slipped behind the helm with the bravado that all pilots possessed, but she hesitated with her hands hovering over the controls. 

"She won't bite," Kathryn said from behind. She lay her palms on the back of Amelia's hands. The subtle scent of Amelia's hair filled her nostrils. Perhaps Kathryn was imagining it, but it was the smell of salt and wind, of earth. "Like this." She guided Amelia's fingers over the controls. 

"She's one hell of a bird."

Kathryn could hear Amelia's grin, and she couldn't help but smile.


End file.
